Reincarnation
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: Not even the barriers of space and time will stand between their love. A super weird crossover with the Kung fu panda universe where Nick and Judy are reincarnations of Po and tigress. Please pay attention to the author's note, also I don't own anything so don't sue.


Author's note: The reason I didn't post this story in the crossover section is that the Kung fu panda universe is merely an introduction to the plot, furthermore should there be a sequel to this story it will happen entirely in the Zootopia universe. Since the bulk of the plot is supposed to happen in Zootopia I thought it would be more appropriate to post it here.

Reincarnation

Que placer verte otra vez

Nos decimos sin hablar

Hoy todo vuelve a empezar

Y será lo que ya fue

A song by Ciro y los persas

**China, Late Song dynasty, year 1250**

The battlefield reeks of blood, there are fallen comrades scattered on the ground, but there are even more enemies killed right beside them. In the back of the field the Jade palace still stood strong and the dragon warrior awaited for the final confrontation against the powerful warlord named Lord Kim, who was bent on conquering all China, beside him stood master Tigress, already in her suit of armor prepared to fight by his side till the bitter end.

He will win, _they_ will win, that was certain as the fact that the sun will rise over the horizon once the night has come to pass. What is not certain though, is whether he would survive the battle. He was no little cub anymore, between the black and white of his fur pattern there were many grey hairs poking over his coat. Just like it happened to master Shifu and Oogway before him, the time will come when he will leave this mortal coil, and deep in his bones he could feel that the time is approaching.

-"I had a good life"- he muttered to himself as he surveyed his enemies from the balcony of the palace –"Ha! I had an awesome life!"- he chuckled with the same enthusiasm he had when he first trained in kung fu, an art he gladly devoted his life to, if he were to die today he would do it with the certainty that he had lived a life without regrets. Well… almost no regrets.

-"What are you mumbling about Po?"- She told him in that amused yet slightly irritated tone she often kept just for him. He turned and saw the familiar visage of his fellow warrior, the tigress had as many silver hairs on her coat as him, splattering the copper gold and black like snowflakes on a wheat field. There were tens of scars on her face alone, hundreds more hidden below her armor, yet to him she would always be the most welcomed sight of all China.

He stared at the distance trying to collect his thoughts, sure he might be the powerful Dragon warrior but even after all this decades the tigress would always be an imposing (even terrifying) force, only then when there is literally nothing to lose he mastered the courage to ask something that had been on his mind since the day he met her

-"I was just thinking, if this were your final battle, is there something you would like to do before you die?"-

-"I always lived my life knowing I could die when I least expected, so I always spoke my mind and kept my issues settled"- She used that harsh definitive tone that cuts all conversations short and made him inwardly flinch, on any other night he would have twiddled his thumbs and scurry away, but this night could really be his last night and he won't let the issue go.

-"Well I do have one single thing I want to deal with, in case I don't make it tomorrow"-

-"What is it then?"- She said in a more caring and soft voice, one he had actually also heard several times over the years.

-"I always wished we could have been more than friends"- There, he said it, and it took a lot of willpower not to tense at the knowledge she might just punch him out to oblivion for his audacity.

-"Sometimes Po, I have wished the same"- Her soft velvet voice purred on his ears and his smile got so big it might split his face, but before he could throw himself at her to give her a big hug and maybe even a kiss she raised a stern paw between them keeping him in his place.

–"But this life, the life of a warrior, would never allow that. When we became Kung Fu masters we gave up on many things most people take for granted, and romance is one of them"-

-"But Tigress!"- He whined like a little cub, even at his old age he never lost his pure childish personality –"This life is at its end! I can feel it!"-

-"So do I, but regardless of what happens to us it is our duty to protect this palace and China to our dying breath, so tonight we prepare for the battle instead of wasting time and energy on a romance that will not last"-

Po groaned, he took the chance and while she didn't exactly blew him off, in the end she did say no, and nothing would change that. Would a kiss be that detrimental for the war? Maybe it would, his mind would be frolicking among butterflies instead of focusing on the battle

-"Fine, I'll go check our weapons supply and make sure our students are prepared for Kim's army. But be warned Master Tigress, in my next life I will look for you and get my kiss!"- He said with a mischievous grin he hadn't used ever since Master monkey passed away

She laughed, it was an occurrence as rare as a comet, but when it happened the musical sound often lit up the room –"No my dear Dragon warrior, I will find _you_. I swear next time _I_ will be the one who will crash on your life out of nowhere and turn it outside down, you won't see me coming"-

-"It's a deal then, just look for the suave charming guy with superior intellect and fit body"- he said smugly

When she raised her eyebrow at him in bemused confusion he explained –"Look, we saved China more times than I can count and the sheer awesomeness of our legacy will rock all history scrolls, the least the gods can do for us is give us a little upgrade on the next life"-

She sighed, there was no time to tell Po he didn't need to be all those things, that being chubby and clumsy had been more of an aid than a hindrance. Yet who was she to preach about self acceptance? After all it's not like she didn't have a few insecurities of her own, her inability to be likable and large imposing size had always caused her a lot of grief, forcing her to hide her true self under a mask of aloof aggressiveness. She looked at the starry sky above, maybe the gods do take requests.

-"Fine then, beware of the pretty lady that everyone will want to be friends with, because she will still be very good at combat"- She joked back, something even more rare than her laughter, and he laughed back as he walked away

Once alone she thought "I hope they also let me grow in a loving family" She prayed silently to whoever might listen in the spirit realm, out of everything she ever wished she could change about her life, the desire of being raised by her own parents instead of a harsh master was probably her biggest priority.

Their moment of bonding and levity had passed, a rumble of the upcoming battle shook the ground. Kim's army was using large cannons to destroy the building, she blew the horn hidden below her long sleeve as a signal to her allies to step into position. Within minutes Po stumbled right by her side, trailing behind him there was a small yet capable army of Kung Fu masters and students that wasted no time taking a defensive position around them.

With a final bow to their beloved students, the almighty Dragon Warrior and the Fearless Mistress Tigress leaped from the balcony towards the ground right at the front of the squad, below them a large army charged towards them wielding their swords while cannonballs flew right above them. Po marveled at the epic awesomeness around him, his students who also charged right behind them would be the ones to claim the victory once Kim gets defeated. Neither the Dragon warrior or master Tigress will be able to do so since tonight they would die as legends of the art of Kung Fu.

**Zootopia, contemporary period, year 2019**

Nick Wilde opens his eyes and groans, he feels cold harsh asphalt beneath him and sticky warm blood running on his temples. A quick glance in front of him shows his broken radio and a torn dart gun.

That polar bear almost killed him, he had thrown the smaller fox right into a wall and the impact made him lose consciousness for only a few minutes.

This is what they get for being cocky, ever since they brought the Nighthowler conspiracy to its end, on their own and without the help of the police force, he and Judy developed the nasty habit of tackling dangerous missions without bothering to call for backup. In their defense the force sometimes acted so slow and inefficiently that they often felt that "going rogue" was the only way to make real progress. And progress they had, since they had become a crime fighting dinamo that brought a large portion of crime on its knees, eventually their success made them a little too proud and reckless. For the last two years they had acted as if they were invincible, taking risks without thinking of the consequences, it was only a matter of time until reality bit them on the tail.

Like today for example, when they chased after a former associate of Mr Big that got fired for his anger issues. That was another red flag they ignored, if the shrew couldn't handle him what made them think they would? Yet they ignored common sense and followed the large suspect inside an abandoned warehouse before bothering to call for backup,

Now he's here, with a not so mild concussion and forcing his battered body to stand up so he can rush in the search for his partner. He fears the worse, if he almost got killed by a single swipe of that huge bear how could she had handled herself?

Stumbling in the dark warehouse he frantically searches for any sign of his partner. The place seems quiet and he strains to hear her, but the ringing in his ears is too strong. One minute passes, then another, until he hears a tiny squeak that causes a surge of adrenaline course over his body. He frantically rushes towards the sound, praying to god, Marian or whoever is up there that he isn't too late. Behind some large empty boxes he sees Judy, her tiny little frame is sprawled on the floor, a huge gash tore it's way over her torso. Next to her the metal gate is torn as if it was made of paper, it's obvious the perp has escaped.

He rushes to her and manages to put pressure in the wound to stem the blood flow, instinctively remembering his first aid lessons

-"Carrots, stay with me okay? I'll use your radio to call an ambulance"- He says as professionally as he can while being unable to hide the trembling in his voice, in the meantime all she can do is look at him with those huge purple eyes filled with fear. The amethyst orbs get cloudier as time passes, minutes are ticking away too fast.

The static over the radio makes it hard for him to understand what's being said at the other end of the line. He repeats the words "officer down" and their location over and over while she loses consciousness and continues to bleed out. Little by little it dawns on him that the backup and the ambulance are not gonna make it in time to save her, she's gonna die today on a dirty floor in a cold empty building.

The awful reality of his situation hits him like a brick, there is no way out of this one, she's the most important thing that ever happened in his pathetic life and she's dying because of him.

He understands that all is lost and he panics, it was all his fault, he didn't get to her in time. He has never felt more broken in his whole life, he feels torn into shreds from the inside and he isn't even ashamed to cry like a little kit and call her name in a vain attempt to wake her up.

But in the middle of his despair he notices that this feeling of utter devastation somehow feels more familiar than ever, something inside of him arises and memories of things he never experienced pass through his eyes. He had felt like this before, in the edge of despair and contemplating defeat with his friend's life on the line at the mercy of an evil foe. Yet on those times he managed to pull through, using a strength liying deep inside of him, a power only harvested through inner peace. In the worst moment of his life, this one life, instead of crushing under the pressure and pain he bends and moulds through his fate, he lets go of his partner and takes a deep breath as a golden energy flows from within him, and just like that he remembers.

He remembers a distant time when his heart was pure and filled with wonder, when he had achieved the impossible and the line between good and evil was crystal clear. He remembers the training, the optimism and the power, and most of all he remembers her. The personification of awesomeness, the role model and source of inspiration for all his achievements, his partner in life and above all in battle

The golden power inside of him is filled with all his emotions, chi he used to call it. It flows from within him, not so powerful in this era as it once was, since now it's weakened by his own lack of inner peace. He's not a happy bubbly innocent soul anymore, he has been tainted by this harsh and complex new world, but there is more than enough kindness in him to awaken this power capable of healing her wounds, the golden coils of light seal the seared flesh and leave it pristine as if nothing had ever happened.

She wakes up with a gasp, observing with curiosity the remnants of golden light enveloping her.

-"Nick what did just happen?"- She says terrified looking at her torn uniform covered in blood while the fur and skin below is perfectly fine

-"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"- He said while hugging her close, he'll ponder on what has happened later on, for now all that matters is that his friend is alive and well.

-"I'm pretty sure it won't be easy to believe but after what I saw…"- she trails off and hugs him back, thinking that whatever just happened might be more than she can handle, breaking the hug she stares at him with her usual intensity. For her it's easier to rush into the next mission than to ponder on what has just passed. -"You'll have to tell me later, right now we have to follow the suspect, he's extremely dangerous and could cause a lot of damage to the civilians outside "-

He snorts a laugh, typical of Judy, she just went through a near death experience and all she cares about is the job. -"Sure carrots, just do me a favor and stay back, I'll handle that bear"- he says confident with a mischievous grin on his face, cracking his knuckles he says with a cheerful excitement he has never felt in this life -"It is _on_"-

-"I won't leave you alone slick"- Judy says crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, its so weird to see such a fierce gaze in such a cute face.

-"Okay sure, but stay behind me and don't come too close, it will be a splatter zone"-

-"Nick you're bleeding, it's clear you hit your head and you're not thinking right, that bear could maul you in a second. The only splatter you'll have is when he crushes you into the ground. I made the mistake of thinking I could handle him and… I still don't know what happened to me but I know it wasn't good, I won't let you get hurt as well"- She says standing in front of him, the bunny is half his size but she can look more imposing than an apex predator when angry, her presence is like a wall that won't let him through.

He doesn't know if she will be able to understand what has happened to him, but he knows that he can trust her, he allows for his chi to shine once more and the cut on his head is magically healed.- "I can handle him Judy, you'll have to trust me"-

There it is, that mysterious golden magic again, paralyzed in awe at the impossibility of what she had just witnessed she lets him through

-"I don't know why Nick, but I do trust you. That doesn't mean I'll leave you alone with that bear"-

-"Then follow me and enjoy the show, this is gonna be awesome!"- For a minute he acts like his ancient self, but his modern personality is quick to remind him he has to keep his composure so he straightens up and gracefully walks forward searching his target

A guy the size of a polar bear is easy to spot, also pretty slow on his feet, it doesn't take long for the police duo to find him.

-"You are under arrest! Put your paws where I can see them!"- Nick yells at the perp, knowing he would never obey that command but still trying to stick to the protocol.

-"Ready for round two you dumb coppers? Well I'm right here come and get me!"- The bear roars showing his huge, pristine white teeth.

With an angry and determined look on his green eyes, Nick calmly walks towards the large animal. He holds himself poised and ready, one arm held above and behind him, prepared to strike, and the other in front, his fingers outstretched. With a little smirk, he had them flick back a few times, his smirk growing, as he toys with his opponent, urging him to attack. He couldn't help himself, since he was doing Kung fu for the first time in almost a millenia at least he would have some fun with it

The bear laughs at the fox's stupidity and charges towards the puny creature, but every punch and swipe from his strong arms are easily dodged by Nick, who with an incredible show of coordination moves from side to side as if he were dancing on air, and between each swaying step he lands several fast kicks at his legs, paying extra focus on the area behind his shin and his ankles in an attempt to make him lose balance. It's a good thing that he used to be a master for animals little and large, since many of the Dragon warrior's signature moves required a large frame and a fat belly, but he knows how to adapt a fighting style to his new smaller and limber form.

Frustrated by the turn of events the bear throws a kick in a downward motion trying to squish the fox into the ground. But Nick dodges once more and with his right paw makes a sharp slapping motion behind the joint of the knee, hitting the nerves that are located right over the fur which paralyzes the whole limb, then grabs his foot and pushes it backwards making him stumble back.

For a huge clumsy mountain of fur, it was admirable the way that bear lifted himself up right after falling on his tail, now angrier than ever he charges towards the fox who merely jumps much higher than it should be possible, then pivots and lands a flying kick right into his enemies muzzle

This time the blow stuns him but it's not enough to knock him out or even throw him back, so after a graceful landing the fox takes advantage of the bear's dazed state and climbs over his belly, then jumps up and when his face it at the same level than the bear he head butts him so hard he finally falls back.

Only now his opponent falls to the ground, finally knocked out, his large build makes a loud thud when it connects to the concrete floor.

Brushing the dirt out of his uniform Nick turns away from the bear and stares at Judy, who is as downfounded and exited as anyone else would be if their friend learned Kung fu in a blink of an eye. But her eyes quickly become filled with worry as she looks behind him, by the time Nick does the same it's too late. The bear had recovered and in his rage he reached a semi primal state, he was running at him on all fours with a breakneck speed and it's obvious Nick won't be able to dodge it in time

Just when he thinks he's about to become bear food Judy jumps from her place much higher than it should be possible, even for a rabbit, and her legs pivot in the air a full hundred and eighty degrees in a spectacular backflip, landing right between the two opponents. The ursine doesn't even have time to process what happened, one moment he's about to maul a fox and the next he feels like he has just crushed into a wall. When his vision clears he can see that there's a tiny bunny paw holding his muzzle in an iron grip. Looking at him, inches from his face, is the cute fluffy butt he thought he had killed less than fifteen minutes ago. When for a single second her eyes go from purple to a reddish gold, with predatory black slits instead of round pupils, he finally realizes he's doomed and truly understands the concept of fear.

Judy loosens the hold on her captive on purpose, letting him think that he has a chance. When he takes a few steps back to build momentum and then charges right towards her she dodges at the very last moment, holds him by the throat and uses said momentum to propel him forward. From nick's perspective it looks like the little bunny threw a predator ten times her size through the air, instead of just using her enemy's own energy against him.

He won't get up from the floor this time, not if he knows what's good for him.

-"That... was awesome."- He says in a childish way that somehow fits both incarnations, not as vibrant as his previous life but definitely not hidden behind a mask of sarcasm. -"You have to tell me, how did you do it?!"-

-"Strength is in the mind Nick"- Her eyes are as daunting as a tiger but her smile is sweet as a bunny.

He would recognize that smug, graceful yet threatening glare anywhere, even through the entire universe. It is _her, _his buddy in arms, his best friend, and the love of his life. Well she did promise she'll crash into his life to turn it upside down, and she always kept her promises, ever since he met her his life went from one adventure to the other.

She seems so different now, so bright in spirit and so open and expressive, her kindness has always been there, but now she doesn't hide it, even when her spiritual strength and abilities have transcended the limits of her small physique. The same world that tainted him and beat him down has made her flourish, it has flooded her with love and hope so now it is her turn to carry the light of optimism.

Maybe there is something to learn from his past life, it's not like Po had never felt pain or hardship, but he had managed to overcome his pain instead of using it as an excuse to hide behind a mask of cynicism. This could be a new start, he could use the lessons from the past to improve his present.

-"Do you remember?"- he says hopeful

-"I remember something, I guess."- She says while golden light flows from within her paw, it's just a small flicker, not as powerful as Nick's.

He holds her, their fingers intertwined as their chis mingle and sparkle like tiny golden embers.

-"You know Carrots it's kinda fuzzy for me as well, it's not like I have a perfect picture of what happened before. But I do remember this, I've spent an entire lifetime _**plus**_ seven hundred and sixty nine years waiting to kiss you. Will you finally say yes?"-

Those green eyes, they haven't changed that much through all this time, they are still vulnerable and hopeful, though the spark of intellect is new.

She's not a hardcore master anymore and is not estranged from her own emotions, hiding behind a facade of cold efficiency. She decides to let go of her turbulent past and allows herself to feel now, to cry in public when her feelings are overpowering, to laugh and dance and feel happiness as much as she pleases. Of course she will kiss him, she launches herself at him and presses her lips into his with so much enthusiasm he almost loses his balance before being able to kiss her back.

The soundtrack for their first kiss is the choir of police sirens and the ambulance, backup has finally arrived. Below them a dangerous bear tries to get up, without breaking the kiss Nick kicks him right in the shins, making him groan and curl into a ball while holding the battered limb. There's no way a simple perp will ruin their moment.


End file.
